


Work For It

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Lotor, Beta!Throk, Bondage, M/M, Riding, Teasing, Vibrator, muzzle gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Even royalty has to work to earn pleasure. Throk sure makes sure to remind Lotor of that.





	Work For It

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails. Has not been beta read.
> 
> I missed these two. I hope you guys enjoy

Lotor is no stranger to hard work. 

He’s worked a lot for what he has now. The Alliances he’s made. The Empire he now runs. He has worked himself down to the core for everything he has and then some.

So when Throk had approached him with a proposition, he didn’t think he would need to work any further than he has. Looking back on it now he really should have given it more thought before accept.

Alas he was wrong in not needing to work for something.

The small vibrators carefully tapped to his weeping cock buzz quietly in the dim light of the room. He panted softly as his thighs tremble softly with need as his slit clenches slightly around the cock inside of him as he bowed his head. 

His whole body was warm as pleasure trembles through him, whimpering needily as his ears twitchin. Behind the gag he bites his bottom lip as his toys curl when the vibrations increase.

“Mmmph….”

“Is something the matter, Lotor?”

If he still had as much energy as when he’d started, he would have glared down at the Galra. But the pleasure really took away the heat of it as he arches slightly. 

Throk was admiring his work. Watching how the other’s cock leaks with pre-cum and how those thighs shake around his hips. He couldn’t help by reach up to gently grope along Lotor’s ass as he weakly moved his hips to try and entice the ex-commander to move.

“Mmmm….! Plmmm….!” The pretty purple eyes look down at Throk wantonly as the prince lowers his ears at him.

It was cute how desperate he looked for release.

“Aaaaaw….what a cute face you make….” Throk reached up and brushes the single loose strand of hair from his face before giving a hard buck of his hips.

“OOHMM!!” 

When the head of the cock hits right up into his spot, Lotor threw his head back. He bucked his hips down, panting and whimpering needily as he hopes the other will give him mercy and fuck him just how he wants. He felt the little vibrators attached to his leaking, aching cock lower the buzzing. His toes curl as he whines.

“Mmmmm….mmm….!” Tears of pleasure drop down his face as he looks at Throk wantonly.

Throk shushed him, “Now now…don’t you want to earn your orgasm? Show me how much you want it, Lotor….”

He felt those hands grip his hips and slowly lift him up before bringing him back down. A weak sound escapes him as he drools slightly. 

“Come on…you can move.”

Lotor panted a he slowly tries to do as he’s told. He started with a slow rolling motion. Maybe the build up would help make it easier….

“That’s it….Thats it Lotor….oh stars you’re so warm and snug around me…I could fuck that pretty slit all day if you let me…” 

He swallowed as he moved a little harder and tried to bite back a whine. Gods his thighs were aching….how was he supposed to move like this? 

He leaned back slightly, placing his bound hands back slightly on the head as he rolled his hips a bit harder. Throk growled in pleasure, raising a brow at him. He watched the former prince work and try to do as he asked. Watched how those hips roll gracefully yet with tension in them as the royal tries to chase his pleasure.

He knows he wants this prince to work himself up before he gave him what he wants….

But the moment Throk saw those pleading violet eyes looking at him so desperate and wanton….well. How could he say no to that?

He tightened his grip on Lotor’s hips to hold him still and began to thrust up into him.

“What a good hardworking one you are darling…….” he made his pace rough and quick as he moved deeply inside of him. He made sure when he angled his hips to hit just at the right spot and listened to the sweet sounds the prince made.

He slowly increased the vibrations around the other’s cock again to a high setting.

“Mmmmmmmm!”

“Now….” He sat up, lips lightly brushing over the gag, “Take you’re reward…”

 


End file.
